


Like the Movies

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: maybedarkpinkSetting: Early S2.Summary: Willow goes to see Giles the day after they kissed.





	Like the Movies

Willow considered wearing a shorter skirt the day after Giles' kissed her for the first time. But it didn't feel as comfortable and she went with the brown one that came down to her knees with a pink sweater.

"Hey," Willow said, poking her head around the corner into Giles' library office. She saw him bent over his desk and researching.

Giles turned around. "Hello, Willow." He reached for his glasses and started to polish them. This was a bad thing, a really bad thing when Giles cleaned his glasses. "I- I didn't expect you so early. School's not even started yet."

Willow forced a smile onto her face. "Early bird gets the worm." Early bird gets the worm, how dumb did that sound?

"Ah." Giles nodded and put his glasses back on. "Well, I was hoping to talk with you." He gestured to the empty chair for her to sit on. "As you can probably guess, I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

Willow nodded and swallowed. She'd seen this in movies, where girls were let down by their boyfriends nicely and politely. But Giles- Rupert. Rupert wasn't even her boyfriend yet.

"You're a very wonderful young woman, Willow. You're extremely bright and some day you'll find someone who can truly appreciate you."

Willow fidgeted in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her ankles. She knew it.

"You do see why this can't continue," Giles continued. "Sure in England, you'd be perfectly legal. But not here. I could lose my job and you, your reputation would be tarnished."

Yep, just as Willow thought. She'd already started to cry. At least, her crying had gotten him to touch her, to pull her in a hug and hand her his handkerchief. She'd always wanted to date a guy who carried a handkerchief.

Giles kissed her hair and his hand made soft circles on her back.

"I don't care what people think about me." Willow lifted her tear-streaked face and kissed him for the second time.


End file.
